


When The Party's Over

by GhoulsGent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Party, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Haikyuu - Freeform, Headcanon Accepted, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate dialog, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu is a Slut, Miya Atsumu is a stupid slut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Idiots, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu are pining idiots, Sakusa Kiyoomi makes bad decisions, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa hates parties, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Why Did I Write This?, sakuatsu are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsGent/pseuds/GhoulsGent
Summary: “I'll only hurt you if you let meCall me friend but keep me closer (call me back)And I'll call you when the party's over”Regret hit Sakusa long before he had reached the front door to Bokuto’s apartment....
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	When The Party's Over

“Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'”

Truculence, pure unadulterated truculence is how Sakusa Kiyoomi would describe his feelings towards certain things, such as after-parties. Especially if those after-parties were going to be hosted by the over-energetic members of his team. While over time he had been able to build up a tolerance to their antics and typical enthusiasm for ‘the rush of life’, being in a crowded room with them and strangers where no doubt there would be alcohol was not something he enjoyed. To him, celebrating a win like tonight would entail picking up something for dinner on his way home to his own apartment, to his own place that housed the comfort of his plants and being able to take a second longer shower as he bathed himself in welcoming silence. It was the environment he chose to surround himself in and normally when someone such as Bokuto or Hinata looked at him, still so filled with this limitless energy he could turn down their invitation with a simple no and be on his way. 

Yet Sakusa never claimed he was a lucky man, not when his own iron walls of personal resolve started to crumble every time he was met with a pair of clinquant eyes watching him from the other end of the cramped locker room. With no qualms about being rude, he had every intention of brushing away that third and final invite offered up to him but the hooks of that dreadful nickname spoken in that impudent voice had him pausing in the final slam of a metal door beneath his fingers. He didn’t dare to look over, knowing exactly what he would see if he did, just another crack in what remained of what he used to protect himself from the rest of the world. The way his heart sped up struck a nerve within himself, causing pale fingers to curl into the edges of his team jacket sleeve as he mentally screamed at himself to deny him. To escape this conversation he didn’t want to have, running from his feelings wasn’t good for him but he didn’t have a choice. There could only be so many times he watched the presence of women he had never seen before come and go, all there as a guest to the biggest thorn in his side. Like a vine that had grown and curled around his heart, squeezing too tightly every time. 

The things he would do to see that stupidly endearing smile stretch over his dyed blonde teammate’s lips would no doubt cause his own death. Moreover still when his own lips betrayed him, agreeing to a night of something he knew he wouldn’t enjoy just for the split second he could be the reason for that smile. 

“I'll only hurt you if you let me  
Call me friend but keep me closer (call me back)  
And I'll call you when the party's over”

Regret hit Sakusa long before he had reached the front door to Bokuto’s apartment, a door that wasn’t even fully closed to showcase the blaring top trendy music from speakers somewhere from inside. Maybe it had set in when he had stepped off the elevator, maybe it was when he had entered the building, arrived, got in his car. No, the regret at had been instantaneous, he should have never agreed to his own silent torture just to please him. The nagging comments that he never went out with them, never did anything fun had wormed their way under his skin and irked him raw. They were meant to be teasing but he couldn’t help but take them personally, not when he had to hear them every time something came up. This was not one of their practices, not a game, nor a team official dinner. This was for friends, for teammates, to get together after a successful night to let loose, something he didn’t feel he always completely belonged to. He should have said no, he could be at his own apartment by now in his usual routine where he could be left alone to his thoughts. Even if those thoughts were currently manifested in front of him, loud and the centre of attention, unable to be missed amongst the faces and music he didn’t recognize

Was it too late to leave? There had to be enough people there that if he left right then like he had never been there in the first place, he wouldn’t be missed. He wouldn’t be noticed and he could find some excuse the next day when he inevitably got a text asking where he had gone off to. Yet the weight of a familiar and too warm touch seared through the protective layer his jacket provided, his own thoughts making him unaware of the faux blonde had him in his clutches once more. There was his heart skipping a beat again, a crinkly neon red plastic cup being placed within his hand before he could protest it. In the glance, it took for him to look down to try and guess what the contents were, was all it took for him to be gone just as fast he had appeared. The swarm of admirers encircling the idiotically charming man once again, leaving Sakusa alone where he stood with that childish looking cup. 

Now he was by himself, surrounded by people who would do anything to get the feeling of their own plastic cup of some mystery liquid in their own hands, whatever rested inside no doubt would burn going down their throats. The air was starting to feel heavy, be it from the amount of sweat, the light layer of smoke, or carbon dioxide that filled it. All it was doing was making the rushing sound of the blood ringing in his ears completely unpleasant as he tried to find someplace to escape to, the doorway now blocked by more strangers. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him, that this was mad and he should have never have come, what was he thinking. Just because he agreed to be here didn’t mean he would pay him any sort of attention. Looking out at the guests as they all sat around in a circle on various pieces of furniture, drinks in hand as they passed around small talk, gossip, stories no one would remember, and who knows what else like they were party favours, Sakusa regretted not listening to the logical part of his brain. 

“But nothin' is better sometimes  
Once we've both said our goodbyes  
Let's just let it go  
Let me let you go”

As time continued to tick away at the clock, the seconds of his night passing by in an agonizing blur, whatever had been in his cup now was mostly empty. It had been some awful concoction of too many things all mixed together, it burned just like he thought it would but it had emptied his thoughts the more he drank. Well, almost all of his thoughts. Sakusa hadn’t been able to take his gaze off Atsumu the entire night, not when strangers had gotten too close to his personal space to try and make conversation or more, they could tell he wasn’t into it, wasn’t into them. Not even when he watched the way the peroxide blonde had kissed her, a face he couldn’t remember but knew she had been at the game to watch. She had come with Atsumu to this party, the invite he had gotten meant nothing and he was quick to wash that thought away by downing the rest of what remained in his cup. 

When his personal thoughts were nothing but screams of how that should have been him, what he would do to be in that position instead of the corner he found, he knew it was time to give up. He didn’t try to find his other two teammates who were lost within the party, no doubt enjoying themselves until they didn’t remember in the morning. Nor did he make an attempt to announce he was leaving as he headed for the door that was finally free and still half-open. Other nameless faces had come and gone that night and he was fine being another one to many, there was only so much he could take of watching in person as his heart felt like it was being ripped out and played with right in front of him. 

Sakusa didn’t know what compelled him to stop in the doorway, somehow managing to hear that dreaded nickname once more, from that same voice now slurred with intoxication. It was only a second did he stop, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he asked why he was leaving so soon, followed by a drunken high pitched laugh that grated his nerves and faded further into the still blaring music. He couldn’t stay, not with his heart now too heavy for his chest and his skin crawling for more than one reason. 

“Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own”

Ignoring the way glazed over golden eyes stared at him, he sighed with what felt like his whole body as he placed his hands within the familiar protection of the inner lining of the jacket he wore to guard himself. Lifting the hand still hidden within the fabric, he wrapped long fingers around the metal of the doorknob and twisted it open with a light push. He stepped out of the realm of excitement and too loud noise, crossing over the threshold into the harsh cold silence of the hallway. Alone, he barely spared what he hoped to be a disinterested but broken glance over his shoulder to meet those watching eyes one last time as the door fell shut behind him. “Call me when the party’s over.”


End file.
